Vocaloid: April Fools Day
by JackDroid1999
Summary: This is a story I made over 3 months ago and posted it to DeviantArt and I updated it and posted it here. It is a little clunky so be warned. Thanks for understanding - JackDroid1999


Hello this will be my first work and I am introducing a character named "Jay"  
He is sixteen and their manager and is in a relationship with Miku. Now don't say I don't support mikuX Kaito and in fact, I support Miku X Luka I am just using my abilities  
to be a writer and making an OC and just don't judge me now let's go.

At the Vocaloid  
Residence in Downtown Tokyo in the early morning.

In Miku's room  
Jay: Hey Miku It's time to get up.

Miku just laid there like a rock with her hair in a mess not even bothering to take out her giant pigtails before bed and had slept with them on. She was in a heavy blue blanket and was drooling all over the bed dripping onto the floor and Jay had to wake her up. He walked out and 5 seconds later came back with a firecracker lit it and threw it next to her bed and the popping of the firecracker definitely woke her up as she literally jumps out of bed and bolted out the door to the  
kitchen  
Jay: April fools!  
In the kitchen everyone was there you got Miku, Kaito, Luka, the Kagamine twins, Gumi, Meiko, and Jay all there at the round wooden table eating breakfast as they were eating Kaito reached into the box of cereal for something he dropped in there and as he reached in a loud snap happened and he was trying to hold his breath as a single tear ran down his face  
Luka: are you OK?  
Kagamine twins: yeah are you?  
The twins tried not to laugh as Kaito pulled out a mousetrap clamped to his hand and as he was about to scream and he ran out and screamed so loud it broke a glass of milk.  
Kagamine Miku: Seriously, isn't that a Tad Cruel?  
Rin: well you once  
pulled out a Plastic fork and tried to hurt someone just because they made fun of your hairstyle?  
Miku: ToucheGumi: Well I agree with Miku Despite she nearly injured a man before we got her off him but I think we all know this is your favorite holiday but please don't take it too far.  
The twins promised but just crossed their fingers behind their backs.  
5 min later…  
Luka was about to take a shower even with a towel on her bare body and she was about to go in the shower but then received a text message from an unknown number that said to look out the window and as soon she looked out she was knocked into the face with what seemed to be a football. When she woke up she  
realized she had her bare body duck taped to the ceiling thankfully covering the more sensitive areas and she quickly realized it was the  
twins who did this  
Luka: You know this  
is somehow a new extreme for them and I am just impressed I'm  
not even mad this is just Impressive  
Kiato walked in and  
as soon as he saw her he walked back out trying to be a gentlemen and  
to alert someone that whatever this is has just happened.  
Kaito: Uh who tried  
to play some kind sick game with Luka  
Later Gumi was working out which was her favorite thing to do and which she was  
about to bench press a 50 pound weight but as soon as she grabbed the weight it slipped and it fell on her and she had to lift it off herself and as soon as she did a bunch of wrenches from a bag that was rigged to the weight and it all fell on her all over and she crawled off the seat she saw a note and it said "April Fools!"  
Gumi: well when I  
get the feeling back in my legs again I will seriously hurt them.  
Meiko then went to get a beer. she opened the fridge and as she pulled the ale out a bunch of wrenches fell from the ceiling and had fallen all over her (All home alone style) and she said with a mumbling breath  
"I will seriously hurt those two!"  
As Miku was getting  
dressed to get the mail and as she was taking a shower as the as the twins replaced her clothes with what seems to be a cocktail dress and by the time she realized she was too late and that they have already taken all of her other clothes and put it in the mailbox so she had to wear a somewhat suggestive dress and not just get the mail but also come back several times to get her clothes and a lot of people  
saw her even a few good neighbors. Miku calls jay…  
Miku: Hey Jay it's me Miku your darling, well turns out I had noticed that everyone was pranked except you so I suggest you watch out.  
Jay: don't worry I have come prepared  
Miku: what you going  
to do?  
Jay: You ever have seen the movie Scream?  
The Twins were looking for Jay and they were separated communicating by Walkie-talkies  
Rin: Do you see him yet?  
Len: no  
static started going through the machines and Len freaks out

Len: Rin what's going on  
?: Do you Like Pranks?  
Len: Who is this?!  
?: answer my question! Do you like pranks?  
Len: Yes  
?: good…  
as the static stops, a tall dark hooded figure wearing a goat mask covered with red paint grabbed him and pulled him behind the building a quickly silenced him.  
Rin: Len are you on?  
Rin comes near around the corner  
Rin: Len, Len!, Len!  
as she turned around the corner she saw Len in a body bag being bound and gagged in a glass box filled with large Rats. Rin quickly Got him out and as soon as she got him out Len was gasping with fear his eyes wide open and his skin ghostly white. As Rin turned around a saw the large hooded figure with a heavy medieval battle Ax  
?: Well RuAs they ran the hooded figure threw cream pie's into their faces, sprayed them with silly string, wrapped them into toilet paper like a mummy and they ran into the rest of the guys and as the figure removed his mask it was Jay  
Everyone except twins: APRIL FOOLS!  
the twins ran in the house in utter defeat and they apologized later and they all made up.  
THE END  
n!


End file.
